


In the kind of world where we belong

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Harry, Adult Louis, Canon Compliant, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Cuteness overload, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Headcanon, Honestly I don't know why I wrote this, I'm bad with all these terms, M/M, MIA husbands, Romantic Fluff, husbands in LA, just wanted to write something quick and cute, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh and I guess..... happy birthday Harry, soul mates, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: “Should I tweet you now?” Louis asks, looking up from his phone. Harry is sprawled out on his tummy, squinting his eyes at Louis with a smirk on his face.“Um, not now,” he says lazily. He tugs on louis' arm, and their lips connect.“Not now.”or that tweet I posted on Harry’s birthday and then needed to write.Translation in spanish:here, by@harrbbtomlinsbb.





	In the kind of world where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really, really quick fic I wanted to write after I posted this tweet.
> 
> There's no smut, because if you guys know me... You should know by now that I truly suck at writing smut. I just needed to write some fluff.
> 
> Who doesn't love some fluff, though?
> 
> And, oh and I wanted to post something quick because I haven't posted in a while. I'm currently trying to finish some VERY LONG Larry fics, that I hopefully will manage to post someday.
> 
> In the meantime...
> 
> Enjoy this.

“What are you doing,” Harry mumbles faintly, eyes still shut.

Louis grins, despite the fact that Harry can’t see him. Admittedly, he’s been observing his boyfriend for a couple of minutes now, but who cares. Louis can’t do this in public — he always has to make sure his gaze doesn’t linger on Harry for too long. Here, in the privacy of their house, their bedroom, he can gaze at Harry however long he wants.

“You’re just… so beautiful,” Louis admits faintly, his voice soaked with affection. He clears his throat. “A real sight for my eyes,” he adds through his grin and, just for good measure and because he can, he smacks Harry’s bum softly, earning an exaggerated groan from the boy.

The pink silk sheets are draped carefully, concealing the bottom half of Harry’s naked body. Louis loves these sheets. They’re very soft, and they look exceptionally wonderful against the smooth skin of Harry’s back.

“Are you going to make me breakfast or what?” Harry demands, and this time he finally opens his eyes, peering at Louis under his eyelashes. There’s a smirk just barely hidden under the sleepy morning expression.

On cue, Harry’s stomach growls, as if emphasising his words. After their actives earlier, Louis is surprised it took Harry this long to request food. (Okay, they may have dozed off after their exercises…)

“At once, birthday boy,” Louis scoffs with a roll of his eyes. He can’t resist the urge to lean in first, brushing a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

The latter closes his eyes at the gesture, Louis’ hair brushing his ear. The contact of warm lips on his skin sends chills down his spine, his heart fluttering.

When Louis returns, it’s with a tray full of a lavish breakfast. Then suddenly there’s music filling the room, and Harry guesses Louis must have turned it on right before entering. He always loves making a good entrance.

Harry sits upright, his back laying on the pillow against the headboard. He feels sore, but it’s a good kind of sore, and it is shortly overlooked when he lays eyes on the food awaiting him. He grins at the sight, stretching and eager to eat.

Louis carefully puts the tray on the bed and wastes no time to join Harry under the sheets again, just as the lyrics ‘In the kind of world where we belong’ is being sung. And yes, Harry agrees. And right now, Louis very much belongs in this bed, with him.

“Thanks for this,” Harry says, sending Louis an appreciative smile. When Louis is sufficiently close enough, he leans in to peck him on the mouth, making Louis’ eyes close briefly at the soft gesture, a blinding smile on his face.

“You’re very welcome, love.”

Louis could have bought Harry a slice of bread for breakfast, and he would have been satisfied, but he has to admit — the Eggs Benedict he’s eating right now are excellent. The eggs are perfectly poached, the brioche is firm, and the hollandaise cream is delicious.

“You’ve really outdone yourself,” Harry murmurs through a mouthful.

“I don’t know why you’re acting so astonished,” Louis starts saying, making Harry roll his eyes in amusement. He certainly didn’t sound surprised, but Louis will defend his culinary skills at any given moment. “I am a very good cook. Especially when it comes to satisfying and pleasing my boy.”

Harry won’t mention all those times Louis burned a few (just a few) of the dishes he tried to do. He just won’t. Or that time Louis, bless him, wanted to serve pancakes at breakfast for Harry’s birthday, and ended up burning most of them.

Instead, he flashes Louis a grin and finishes his breakfast.

They’re eating in a comfortable silence, aside from the soft tune now playing. Harry is pretty sure he knows the title, but he’s too distracted by the way Louis hums the melody, most likely unintentionally, his expression content.

Harry can relate. He feels peaceful right now, delighted.

They’ve had a few weeks to themselves, even though it hasn’t entirely been restful. Louis had been spending quite some time in the studio, and Harry was growing more and more excited for the fans to hear the album. He doesn’t think he’s biased when he says it is a superb album, and his favourite one in the entire world. He is not biased, just realistic.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis giggles, managing to look adorable but brash as he arches an eyebrow at Harry, chomping down on his egg.

“Just love you,” Harry answers easily, earnestly.

Harry swears, Louis’ whole face lights up at that. His eyes narrow into slits with the force of his smile, wrinkles by his eyes. It’s Harry’s favourite look on Louis, and he is so happy to be the one receiving it, while likewise being the reason for it.

“Love you, too,” Louis says back, and his smile transforms into a smirk as he brings his thumb to his own mouth, sucking it slowly.

Harry’s mouth is left dangling open as he stares at Louis ravenously. He’s just eaten, but somehow his appetite isn’t satisfied. He craves more.

And by the sly smile on Louis’ face, the malice in his blue eyes, he knows exactly what he’s doing. Of course.

And in both surprising and perfect synchronisation, they meet in a passionate and fervent kiss.

**

Since their families and the vast majority of their friends are not around LA, Louis and Harry absolutely do not move from their house. They stay indoors, savouring the seclusion and peace that comes with it. They don’t make huge plans, because Harry just needed this.

Nothing big, nothing more.

Just Louis is more than enough for today.

**

Later that night, right after a fine and fancy dinner, complete with candles and soft music and roses, Louis and Harry find their way back to their Queen sized bed, giggling in total blissfulness.

Today had been perfect, and Harry couldn’t ask for more.

He lands on his back — quite ungraciously, but who cares — and sighs contentedly.

Louis follows suit, making Harry bounce on the mattress under the impact.

“Hoompf,” Harry says, laughing. “You’re tiny but you do some damage.”

He only catches Louis’ dark look before small fingers fly to his stomach, attacking him.

Five minutes later, after a lot of begging and gasping of “please, Louiiiiis, it’s my birthday!”, Louis finally decides to take pity on Harry and releases him.

Harry is still choking on his laughter, his stomach hurting and his cheeks glistening with tears. Happy tears.

He loves Louis so much.

Louis, still sitting on the bed, watches Harry smugly. “Need a break?”

“Yes, please,” Harry whispers, giggles and ragged breath blended in his answer.

Louis sticks his tongue out of him, and Harry rolls onto his stomach, as if attempting to shield it from any more harm. Which is stupid, because Louis could always assault his hips or some other parts. (Like his feet. Having your feet tickled? Awful). So for now, Harry learned his lesson. Plus, he has other plans for right now.

He closes his eyes briefly, trying to catch his breath and getting his heartbeat to a steady rhythm. When he opens them a few seconds later, or maybe more, Louis has his phone in his hands.

“Should I tweet you now?” Louis asks, tearing his eyes from his phone to glance at Harry in amusement.

Right. The outside world still exists, still very much turns. The fans are likely sitting tight, waiting for a special tweet to come. Harry smiles, however at this moment, if he’s being honest, none of that matters. He saw the sweet messages from all his fans, and he’ll make sure to go on Twitter later to thank them all. (He has the application downloaded on his phone, he swears.)

But right now, at this very moment…

Harry squints his eyes at Louis, feeling the smirk creeping on his face. “Not now,” he finally answers, and he tugs on Louis’ arm, their lips connecting.

“Not now.”

Wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up In the morning when the day is new?

And after having spent the day together

Hold each other close the whole night through

Happy times together we've been spending

I wish that every kiss was never ending

Wouldn't it be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
